Remote telecommunications sites (e.g., cellular sites) have presented a challenge during power system upgrades and repair. Previous telecommunications site enclosures have been difficult to upgrade and manage as their non-modular power systems made access to equipment inside the enclosure difficult to remove/repair/upgrade. This is of particular concern during servicing of an enclosure at a remote location.
In addition, many remote telecommunications sites are now subject to new regulations governing the required duration of backup power for cellular phone operations. Specifically, various functions or essential equipment need to continue to operate in the event of a power failure. Existing backup power installations lack the flexibility and control needed to dynamically manage power during a commercial power failure.